The instant invention relates generally to devices for bundling sheet material and more specifically it relates to a newspaper recycling holder, which provides a structure for storing newspaper that can be bound for disposal.
There are available various conventional devices for bundling sheet material which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.